[unreadable] The administrative support services, CAU's Center for Cancer Research and Therapeutic Design (Center) provides to its scientists include establishment and maintenance of research budgets per University policy, handling of purchase requisitions, assistance with staff hiring procedures, establishment of open purchase orders as requested, and making travel arrangements for scientists or their consultants. These services are provided by the Program Manager with assistance from the Administrative Secretary. It is proposed that this level of service to Center scientists be maintained. In addition to these direct services to the scientists, the Center offers local administration of research efforts by having a Director to address immediate needs such as the efficient operation of research support facilities, the coordination of efforts for the preparation of multi-investigator grant applications (for equipment purchases, etc.), and for mentoring duties. It is proposed that these administrative services also be retained. [unreadable] [unreadable]